Martin Finnegan
Rapture |combattype =Houdini Splicer |gender =Male |height = |hair =Brown |eyes =Brown |affiliation= |game =''BioShock'' BioShock: Rapture |actor =Ken LevineNerdist Podcast: Ken Levine }} Martin Finnegan is a potent Houdini Splicer held prisoner by Sander Cohen in a frozen tunnel to Fort Frolic's Poseidon Plaza. He is one of four men Cohen assigns Jack to kill and photograph to complete his "masterpiece" in Fort Frolic. BioShock As Jack is sent on his mission, Cohen muses about the target: "You'll find Finnegan in Cold Storage. I discovered him in Marseilles in 1937. He admired my painting, I admired his...carriage." Finnegan apparently gained his strength from harvesting ADAM from the other Splicers Cohen had thrown into the freezer and turned himself into "The Iceman". Finnegan freezes his victims in dramatic poses (similar to Cohen and his human plaster models), and tries to do so with Jack. Battle Strategy Head down the Frozen Tunnel, thawing the corpse from the ceiling and the Audio Diary from the wall as you go. As you enter the frozen tunnel, Finnegan freezes Jack temporarily and threatens to turn him into an ice sculpture. Shortly afterwards, Jack will thaw out, and the battle begins. Finnegan starts the battle by posing as one of his ice sculptures. When the player approaches him, he will attack. Finnegan fights like a Houdini Splicer, except that he shoots ice blasts instead of fireballs. The Incinerate! Plasmid is a good weapon in this battle, but antipersonnel ammo also proves quite effective, as will a bolt from the Crossbow (If the player has managed to get some Incendiary Bolts before heading into the frozen tunnel, then those would work even better). In fact, a single head shot with the Crossbow (or Anti-Personnel Pistol Round) will finish him, even on Hard difficulty. The best strategy is to aim for his head while he is still posing, and one will not have to fight him at all. Another strategy involves grabbing the gas tank in the northwest corner of the freezer with Telekinesis and hurling it at Finnegan the moment he reveals himself. Additionally, the player can thaw out the frozen Splicers in the room. They have a grudge against Finnegan, since he has been draining their ADAM to keep himself fit, so they will instantly attack him upon thawing. A quick and easy way to deal with Finnegan is to pick him out of the frozen Splicers and hit him in the chest with a bolt from the Crossbow, which should kill him instantly. Proximity Mines also work well. After killing Finnegan, search his body for Frozen Field, and then take his photograph to be placed in Sander Cohen's Quadtych. Audio Diary *Fort Frolic **The Iceman Cometh Quotes Upon the Player Entering the Frozen Tunnel *"I can see your breath!" Menacing the Player *"Guess the old grape finally sent someone!" *"Son of a bitch left me to freeze..." *"I've got a pose all picked out for you..." Attacking the Player *'"This one's for the old grape!" *"Tell...Sander...I'm coming for him!" *"Bastard!" *"Waaaahhhh!" *"Goddamnit. I'll get that son of a bitch." If the Player Runs *"Get over here!" *"Come back you shit!" Using a Health Station *"Oh yeah! Ahh, so much better. Oh, so much better." *"Oh yeah, yeah. That's the stuff. Oh yeah." Upon Killing the Player *"I like the shape of this one. It'll go so well with the others." Video Behind the Scenes *Finnegan's Audio Diary references The Iceman Cometh, a 1939 play written by American playwright Eugene O'Neill.The Iceman Cometh (Paperback), GoodReads.com *It is notable that upon killing Martin Finnegan, every frozen Splicer in the room will shatter immediately. This is most easily seen when the player kills him while he is still posing. To find him, look for the Splicer posing with the bird mask. *Finnegan uses a retextured "Toasty" model. *If the player uses Telekinesis to grab the rose on Martin's chest, he will say: "what?". This also works when Martin is dead. References fr: de: Category:BioShock Characters Category:BioShock: Rapture Characters Category:Bosses